The new Hyodo Issei
by Zenyth tempest
Summary: Siendo asesinado en su primera cita y siendo rescatado por un total desconocido cuando esta punto de morir, fue entrenado por la misma persona. ¿como crees que cambie la historia ahora?Otros elementos de videojuegos,animes,etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a su perspectivo creador solo los Ocs son mios.

Capítulo 1

 _Moririas por mi_

Fueron las palabras que escucho Hyōdō Issei antes de sentir un dolor punzante atravesar su cuerpo,vio como una lanza echa de luz color violeta le atravesó el brazo derecho,callendo de rodillas sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba solo pudo decir.

-Por que Yuuma-chan...-dijo antes de desplomarse al suelo

-Realmente me divertí mucho en esta cita Ise-kun,fue como jugar con un niño pequeño,si quieres culpar a alguien por morir,culpa a Dios por darte esa Sacred Ge-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como alguien le atravesaba una espada en el pecho-pero que dem...-dijo antes de ver a un hombre con la espada en la mano rapidamente ella cae muerta haciendo un charco de sangre en el proceso.

-Mierda llegue tarde,sera mejor que lo cure rapido-hablo en hombre sacando de sus ropas un pequeño frasco,vertiendo su contenido en la herida de el castaño.

Observo como se cerraba rápidamente la herida,luego cogió el cuerpo de Issei antes de empezar a correr a una dirección desconocida.

 **(Time skip)**

-Ahh,mi cabeza como me duele-dijo el castaño

-Veo que ya despertaste, aquí te dejo un cambio de ropa ya que las tuyas están manchadas de sangre-dijo el hombre(descripción al final de capitulo)

-Oye quien eres,donde estoy?-exigio el castaño

-Primero cuida tus modales que te acabo de salvar de esa caído y respondiendo tus preguntas yo soy Ezomori David y estas en mi casa en las afueras de Kuoh-dijo el hombre con algo de molestia-

-Perdón y que es eso de salvarme de esa caído y por cierto mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei-

-Primero cambiante y luego ve a la sala para poder hablar mas tranquilamente-

Luego de haberse cambiado Issei fue a la sala justo como se le indico.

-Bien David-san me puede explicar que era eso de la caida-dijo el castaño

-Primero dime David a secas,no me gusta los honoríficos y respecto a lo que paso anoche pues esto sucedió,tu Issei fuiste casi asesinado por un ángel caído cuya misión era matarte por portar un sacred gear,que son objetos que el Dios bíblico dio a los humanos para defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales y no estoy mintiendo ni nada por el estilo así que no me vallas a tachar de loco que tu viste como tu "novia" creo una lanza de la nada-

-En serio crees que me creeré eso,haber como activo esa Sacred gear?-

-Simplemente imagina lo mas poderoso que tengas en mente y ya esta-

Issei haciendo lo que dijo David imagino lo mas poderoso que recordara,un dragón,el recordaba como su abuelito de niño le contaba leyendas de dragones poderosos que con solo su presencia imponían miedo y respeto,mientras el imaginaba en su brazo empezó a materializar un guantelete de color rojo metalico con picos dorados y una gema verde en el centro.

-Issei,habré los ojos que ya despertaste tu Sacred gear-

-Guuau,yo pensaba que solo mentías,que todo lo que paso ayer era solo era alguna ilusión pero veo que es todo lo que dijiste es real-dijo el castaño asombrado

-Si no es como si te dijera que Dios esta muerto o que algún loco planee hacer una guerra solo para joder-dijo mientras se reía

-Jajaja o mejor aun en mi Sacred gear haya un dragón legendario o algo por el estilo-dijo el castaño matándose de la risa

-[Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso compañero,yo soy un dragón legendario, con solo escuchar mi nombre todos temblaban de miedo]-

Con solo escuchar la voz del dragón la risa de ambos pararon al instante,mientras veían raro al guantelete rojo.

-Quien eres tu?dijo el castaño sorprendido

-[ **Yo soy Ddraig el dragón emperador rojo,soy uno de los dos dragones celestiales y tu eres mi actual portador** ]-

-Hola Ddraig mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei pero solo dime issei es un gusto conocerte-

-Hola Ddraig yo soy Ezomori David pero dime David a secas también es un gusto conocerte,quisiera que le dijeras a Issei sobre el mundo sobrenatural por favor-

-[ **Esta bien David le contare lo que se de lo sobrenatural** ]-acepto la petición el dragón

Ddraig paso a explicar detalladamente sobre las facciones tanto bíblicas como otras,luego les contó sobre las guerras que hubo entre la facción biblica,su rivalidad con el blanco,su derrota ante los lideres de cada facción y posterior sellado despues le contó el destino de los portadores del rojo y el blanco,al final les contó el mayor secreto del cielo que prácticamente si saliese a la luz se perdería la fe en el mundo entero,la muerte del Dios bíblico.

Luego de haber escuchado todo lo que dijo el dragón Issei estaba realmente en shock por saber todo eso,después de todo no todos los días te dicen que el dios de la biblia esta esta muerto y que estas destinado a pelear a muerte con alguien que ni siquiera sabias de su existencia;David al ver el estado de Issei le dijo:

-Oye Issei no te preocupes por algo que aun no pasa,por ahora sera mejor que vallas a tu casa que ya falta poco para que todos en la ciudad despierten y con ellos tus padres,mas tarde regresa aqui-

-Si sera mejor hacerlo,ya me imagino la gritada que me espera por parte de mis padres,además para quieres que regrese?-

-Quiero que regrese para entrenarte,si quieres poder usar tu sacred gear además de tienes que conseguir poder para que no pase lo mismo que anoche y poder derrotar al blanco-

 **-[David tiene razón no te rindas tan fácilmente,aun no comienza la batalla además que si quieres proteger a tus padres de todo esto necesitaras mas poder del que tienes actualmente]-** dijo el dragón dandole ánimos a su compañero.

-Gracias chicos por animarme,te veo mas tarde David-dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse de la casa.

Fin capitulo uno

Hola a todo aquel que lea este mensaje,soy zenyth tempest un nuevo escritor en esta pagina como podrán ver este mi primer fic que hago así que si me equivoque en algo le pido que me lo digan también iba a decirles que este es un Isseixharem,pero el harem no es el herem gremory (rías,akeno,Asia,Koneko,Xenovia),sino otro que ustedes me pedirán pero no exageren, se preguntaran por que no rías y las demás pues es simple,la cantidad de fic con ese harem es literalmente inmenso así que quisiera variar,ahora le dejo los datos de mi OC:

Nombre:ezomori David

Edad:16 años

Genero:masculino

Apariencia(posibles cambios en el futuro):Tiene el cabello blanco,ojos color violeta,su piel el clara-bronceada,su estatura es de 1.70cm.

Viste un pantalón oscuro,una botas estilo militar color negras con detalles rojos,una camisa oscura y una gabardina negra con detalles dorados que parece elegante sin perder el estilo

Nota:la forma en la que me referiré a el sera como peliblanco.

Sin mas que decir los veo en el próximo capitulo.

Adiós.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece le pertenece a su perpesctivo creador,solo los Ocs son mios.

Capitulo 2

 **XxxxPov IsseixxxX**

Ya ha pasado 1 semana desde que conocí a David,el junto Ddraig me enseñaron una gran cantidad de cosas,Ddraig me enseño a usar mi sacred gear la Booster gear según el no soy ni muy bueno ni muy malo tambien me ayudo con la habilidad principal del sacred gear,la cantidad de [Boost] que podía soportar era muy baja en el principio pero al final logre alcanzar el balance breaker.

Luego ambos me enseñaron todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a todo prácticamente me se todos los idiomas existentes incluso los sobrenaturales, la historia y ciencia tanto humanas como sobrenaturales,tecnología,el arte de la guerra,estilos de combate,también me obligaron a aprender sobre las mitologías y sus dioses.

David me enseño a usar armas de fuego,también me enseño a usar una espada.

En cuestión con el tema de la magia,pues fuimos a una antigua biblioteca donde había una gran cantidad de libros sobre magia antigua y entre otras cosas,la cuales pedimos amablemente (*cofcof las robamos cofcof*) y nos aprendimos todo lo que decía los libros,lo cual se gastarían mas de una vida entera en leerse todo con lo que aprendió creo una magia que fusiona otras creando una nueva magia mucho mas poderosa que las originales,yo por mi parte uso el mismo estilo pero solo fusiono los ataques nada mas.

Mas que seguro si le cuento esto a alguien me diría loco principalmente ya que es prácticamente imposible aprender todo eso en una misera semana,pero David creo una dimensión artificial donde el tiempo corre diferente,digamos que en la dimensión artificial entramos y nos quedamos unos ocho años que en realidad no paso mas de dos horas en el mundo real y lo mas raro de ello es que cuando luego de los ocho años teniamos la apariencia de una persona entre los 22 y 23 años y al salir teníamos la edad con la que entramos,así que haciendo cuentas hemos vivido mas que un demonio.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando el me dijo que el es como yo,un usuario de una Longinus la cual se llama Innovate Clear cuya habilidad es la creación de todo lo que el usuario desee,desde una pelota de golf,comida suficiente como para alomentar a un ejercito de dragones hasta un maldito lanzamisiles.

Al fin termino mi entrenamiento aunque no signifique que deje de entrenar aunque solo entrenare físicamente ya que mi poder según Ddraig y David ya eh llegado a la clase de un Dios de mediano rango pero no puedo usarlo por completo ya que daña en gran parte mi cuerpo,es como poner mas peso a una mesa que claramente no lo aguantara mucho tiempo.

David después de hacer también el entrenamiento alcanzo a dominar su Longinus,consiguió su balance breaker y su poder están grande que según palabras de Ddraig estaría a la par de el en su mejores momentos,aunque tiene el mismo problema que yo ya que no puede usar todo su poder.

Ahora voy a las afueras de Kuoh mas específicamente la casa de David que me dijo que me tiene algo que decirme.

 **XxxxFin POV IsseixxxX**

-David,ya llegue que era lo que me querías decir?-pregunto el castaño

-Issei,por todo tu desempeñó en el entrenamiento te tengo unos regalos-dijo el peliblanco señalando la mesa cubierta con una manta.

Issei fue a la mesa que le señalo,retiro la manta y vio una espada un tanto rara ya que tenia alas en el mango y una especie de boca de dragón donde salia la hoja de la espada,paso a mirar unas pistolas una de color plata con detalles dorados y la otra era negra con detalles rojos,por ultimo vio una caja que abrió y vio un ropa parecida a la de David solo que la gabardina era color rojo.

-Bien Issei,estas son tus armas la espada se llama Alastor tiene las habilidades que la Excalibur original pero mas débil aunque es mas practica ya que puedes usar sus habilidades en otross objetos aparte de la espada misma,las pistolas se llaman Ebony e Ivory,son especiales ya que nunca se les acabarán las balas además que le puedes imbuir tu poder en ellas haciéndolas mas poderosas y por ultimo es tu ropa de combate la hice resistente a casi todo además que puede regenerarse pero eso te quitara un poco de poder-

Issei al escuchar sobre las cosas que le regala su antiguo maestro ya que ahora se llevaban como hermanos,le agradeció mucho,tomo la espada que la convirtió en un amuleto (el amuleto de Dante de dévil May Cry),con las pistolas usando el poder de Alastor las hizo relojes que se puso,luego de un rato se puso su nueva ropa de combate viendo como le quedaba excelente con el resto de sus armas camufladas.

-Bueno Issei tengo que decir que fue un placer haberte entrenado,ver como te esforzabas por mejorar todos esos años creo que no hay nada que me quede enseñarte-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano en forma de puño.

-David que ocurre,no me digas que te vas a morir-rio el castaño mientras chocaba puños con David.

-Bueno dejando de ser sentimentales,eh estado pensando en ir a Kuoh a vivir alli además mas tarde tenemos que ir a eliminar a un demonio-dijo mientras iniciaba a irse de la casa.

-Seria mejor que si hasta podía ser al lado de mi casa ya que están vendiendo la casa-dijo mientras imitaba al peliblanco.

-Genial,bueno vamos a tu casa para conocer donde es-

 **XxxxAlmacen abandonadoxxxX**

-Bueno Issei,listo para matar por primera vez?-pregunto el peliblanco mientras creaba una katana (la de vergil en el Devil May Cry) y una pistola.

-Si,este demonio ya a matado muchos seres ya es hora de que alguien lo mate y no sigua causando daño-dijo el castaño mientras volvia a Alastor y Ebony a su estado natural.

Luego de haber entrado víeron como había una gran cantidad de huesos posiblemente humanos que fueron asesinados por el demonio,además vieron como mas adelante había sangre fresca.

- **Huelo algo horrible...pero al mismo tiempo delicioso...-** se escucho una voz femenina bastante gruesa.

-Preparaté Issei-hablo el peliblanco mientras se ponía en guardia

-Si! David-dijo el castaño apuntando con su pistola al lugar donde provenía la voz

 **-¡Sera dulce o sera amargo?!-**

El demonio se mostró,su apariencia era la de esperarse en una criatura parte superior de su cuerpo era la de una voluptuosa mujer desnuda con el cabello negro,su parte baja era bastante grotesca también poseía de una boca gigante repleta de dientes afilados que se situaba en la zona de su estómago

-Demonio Viser,un ser que ha matado una gran cantidad de humanos como otros demonios-informó el peliblanco señalando al demonio con su katana.

Círculos mágicos se formaron alrededor de las aureolas de los pechos de la demonio,disparando rápidamente unos proyectiles ácidos desde sus pezones.

Issei y David esquivaron rápidamente los proyectiles,Issei usando el poder de Mimic en Alastor extendió la hoja de su espada intentando perforar el pecho de la demonio,la cual demonio sintio una gran de instinto asesino,volteo y miro como el peliblanco haciendo presente una velocidad pasmosa enpuñando su katana le corto las piernas haciendola gritar por el dolor,Issei aprovechando la oportunidad cargo una gran cantidad de su poder en su pistola,disparando en el centro del pecho lo cual hizo que la demonio se desplomara casi sin vida.

-Maldita sea,yo no voy a morir a manos de ningún inútil humano,si voy a morir...TODOS USTEDES SE VENDRAN CONMIGO-grito viser mientras su cuerpo tomaba un color rojizo peligroso.

-Mierda,no esperaba que se auto destruyera-

-Elemento rayo 45%,elemento sacro 55%=relampago celestial-

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras Issei hizo un gigantesco círculo mágico encima de la demonio,que sintió como recorría esa electricidad en su cuerpo antes de desaparecer y convertirse en nada.

-Bien Issei,no sientas remordimiento por haberla matado solo piensa que todos lo que ella mato ahora podrán descansar en paz-le hablo el peliblanco intentándolo sentir mejor.

-Gracias,sera mejor que nos vay...-

-Quienes son ustedes!-exigió una voz femenina

-Y tu quieres para exigirme algo-dijo el peliblanco

-Yo soy Rías Gremory,la encargada de la seguridad de la ciudad y ustedes se han metido en mi territorio-

Fin capitulo 2

Al fin pude sacar el capitulo 2 no me venia la maldita inspiración para hacerla,como podrán ver Issei y David los hice muy OP,pero ellos literalmente no aguantan su poder en caso que no lo entiendan si usan el 20% de su poder sienten un liguero dolor,50% su huesos empezaran a romperse,100% ellos corren el riesgo de morir y seguramente te preguntarás por que tienen tanto poder y no poder usarlo,es porque solo pueden usar todo su poder cuando estaban con la apariencia de los 23 años con su cuerpo actual no lo soportan,sumando que entraron a esa edad varias veces en el entrenamiento y la cantidad de magias que saben.

Verán que esta fue mi primera pelea que escribo si alguien me quiere ayudar un poco con consejos y demás estaría muy agradecido.

Las armas son todas de juego Devil May Cry a si que solo pasemos a los rewiew

WolfsDragen:Claro los haré mas largos actualmente escribo así ya que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir tanto.

En caso de alguna duda dejenlo en un rewiew que contestare en el próximo capítulo,sin mas que decir me despido.

Adios


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece le pertenece a su perspectivo creador,solo los Ocs son mios.

Capitulo 3

-Haa~ como fue que llegamos a esto?

Fueron las palabras del peliblanco, luego de haber matado aquel demonio llego la encargada de cuidar la ciudad de kuoh,exigiéndole el por que estaban ahi,ni siquiera un gracias por eliminar al demonio ni nada por el estilo,ahora se encontraban en la academia Kuoh o mas siendo mas especificos en el club de investigación de lo oculto.

-Que hace usted en mi territorio?-volvió exigir la pelirroja

-Protegiendo a todos los humanos que habitan la ciudad por supuesto,yo no soy como ustedes demonios-

-Acaso eso fue una amenaza,algo muy grosero de tu parte,además para tu información nosotros protegemos a los humanos que están en la cuidad-hablo una chica de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta de caballo.

-Si claro y yo tengo en casa un gato que caga arcoiris mientras vuela-dijo groseramente

-Habla con mas respeto que Rias-sama esta presente-hablo un chico rubio con lunar cerca de los ojo izquierdo

-Sean realistas,ustedes solo actúan cuando ganan algo,después de todo los demonios son asi-dijo el peliblanco mientras veía a los demonios presentes tensarse

-A que te refieres con eso David-dijo el castaño con curiosidad

-Recuerdas el día que fuieste asesinado por esa caido-le hablo al castaño el cual asintio-veras ese día te dieron un papel con un circulo mágico impreso en el,teorizó que cuando estabas a punto de morir ellos actuarían salvándote la vida convirtiendote en un demonio y la cereza del pastel es que ellos quedarían como héroes ganando tu confianza y lealtad,pero como yo te interveni no pudieron hacer nada-

-Ya veo y que pasa con los caidos-pregunto el castaño algo irritado ya que casi lo convierten en un demonio a la fuerza.

-Por el momento ellos siguen matando a los usuarios de Sacred gear en la cuidad,aprovechando el tratado de no violencia entre las tres facciones,por el momento ellos están escondidos pero cuando los encuentre,veran el infierno en carne propia-dijo con voz siniestra.

-Pero nosotros tampoco podemos correr el riesgo de que los humanos nos descubran y tampoco podemos atacar a los caídos por el tratado-se defendió la pelirroja.

-Haa~,como sea sera mejor que me presente y me largue de una vez a mi casa que ya estoy cansado-se quejo el peliblanco-bueno mi nombre es Ezomori David un humano con una Sacred gear-

-Yo como ya sabrán soy Hyōdō Issei,un estudiante en la academia kuoh también soy un usuario de Sacred gear-se presento el castaño

Al escuchar el nombre de Issei se sorprendieron ya que el es la bestia pervertida,o bueno lo era ya que desde que conoció a Ddraig y David dejo de ser poco a poco pervertido y ahora es considerado una persona con gran inteligencia pero pocas personas hablan con el por su antigua se presentaron los demonios,la pelirroja se presento como Rías Gremory la heredera del clan gremory,luego se presento la pelinegra como Akeno Himejima la reina de Rías,siguió el chico rubio como Kiba Yuuto el caballo de Rias y al final se presento la chica que estabo callada en toda la conversación,era una chica de edad que ronda entre 13 o 14 años con el cabello color blanco y ojos dorado,su nombre era Koneko Toujo torre de Rías.

-Bueno sera mejor que me retire estoy cansado,nos vemos luego David-se despidió el castaño.

-Bueno Rías Gremory ya que te hice el favor de encargarme de de ese demonio renegado,solo te pediré...-

 **XxxxAl dia siguiente-Academia KuohxxxX**

Issei bosteza un poco mientras entraba a su salón,ya le era costumbre que algunos le vieran con odio,otros con asco y otros simplemente lo ignaraban,suspirando un poco fue a su carpeta extrañado por ver una carpeta de mas al frente de la suya,tal vez haya un nuevo estudiante pronto pensó,luego de unos minutos el profesor llego al salon.

-Buenos días alumnos,hoy les tengo una sorpresa,como habrán visto hay una carpeta de mas así que sin mas preámbulos,puedes pasar-

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron como nunca después de todo el nuevo alumno era nada mas ni nada menos que David que estaba con un rostro monótono,eso explica por que no lo vio en la mañana.

-Bueno, joven por favor presentese-indico el profesor

-Buenas,mi nombre es Ezomori David es un gusto conocerlos-dijo mientras hacia una liguera reverencia.

Gritos de chicas se escucharon como, _kya un nuevo chico guapo_ otras era _espero que no sea un pervertido_ ,David juraba que escucho una decir _me pregunto cuanto le medira_ ,en los chicos era _maldita sea ya tenemos suficiente con el "príncipe"_ otros simplemente maldecían en silencio.

-Bueno pueden hacerle unas preguntas a Ezomori-san-dijo el profesor

Rápidamente la chicas preguntaron cosas como _tu cabello es natural,_ _que edad tienes,tienes novia._

-Bueno contestando sus preguntas,uno mi cabello es 100% natural,dos mi edad es de 16 años y ultimo no tengo novia-dijo el peliblanco tranquilo.

-Bueno sera mejor que vallas a tu carpeta es la que esta al frente de Hyōdō-san-dijo el profesor mientras señalaba al castaño.

David fue a su asiento ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de odio de los chicos y la de un issei totalmente shockeado,luego de sentarse el profesor empezó a dar sus clases de forma normal.

 **XxxxHoras mas tardexxxX**

El toque de la campana sonó dando señal a los alumnos que su receso ya empezó,Issei le hizo algunas señas al peliblanco queriendo que lo siguiera,luego de un rato estaban en la terraza de la escuela.

-Bien David dime por que estas en en la academia-

-Simple Issei vine para vigilar a los demonios que están en la académia después de todo,todos ellos asisten a este lugar-dijo el peliblanco serio mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

-Y por que motivo Rias-san te dejaria venir aqui?-

-De echo yo se lo pedí como cobro por encargaron del demonio de anoche,ella de seguro intentara reclutarme y necesitan vigilarlme para saber que tipo de persona soy y como converserme para que me una a ellos-

-Cuando iremos por los caídos?-

-No te lo puedo decir exactamente ya que necesito que ellos ataquen primero,así mínimo tendría una excusa en caso que los cadres de grigory o los maou del inframundo me jodan-

-Como sea ya sabes que cuentas conmigo,te debo bastante por haberme entrenado-dijo el castaño-Oye no quieres ir comer algo en mi casa después de la escuela,ya sabes por compensación por la actitud de mis padres-dijo mientras se reía

Un dolor de cabeza le dio al peliblanco mientras recordaba ayer cuando Issei le fue a mostrar su casa,al llegar vio como los padres del castaño saludaban a su hijo como toda familia hace luego de saludar a su hijo vieron como al peliblanco con malos ojos pensando que era uno de sus amigos pervertidos de su hijo cosa que incomodo un poco a David el cual paso a presentarse sin esperar lo que le iban preguntar.

 **(Flashback)**

-Dime Issei quien es el joven que te acompaña y como se llama-pregunto su madre

-A claro es un amigo que conocí hace una semana y que va a vivir en la casa de lado-

-Buenas tardes padres de Issei,mi nombre es Ezomori David su nuevo vecino-se presentó el peliblanco

-Muy buenas tardes Ezomori-san me podría decir donde están sus padres?-pregunto ahora el padre de Issei.

-Mis padres actualmente están en el extranjero trabajando,pero como ya casi soy mayor de edad comprare la casa de alado para vivir-

-Y como te mantienes-hablaron ambos padres con cautela ya que la mirada y ropas de ese joven parecía de un hijo de algún empresario o de un jefe Yakuza.

-Pues me mantengo con un trabajo de medio tiempo y con el dinero que me mandan-dijo el peliblanco nervioso ya que la mirada de ambos padres lo hacia sentir como si estuviera frente de un policía que lo culpaba de un asesinato.

-Bueno david vamos para que me muestres tu casa-dijo el castaño ya que faltaba poco para el anochecer y tenían que ir a matar a ese demonio.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos,adiós señores Hyōdō-mientras salia de la casa aun sentía como lo miraban como si fuese una especie de asesino en serie.

 **(Fin flashback)**

-No gracias,ayer sentí como si me hubiese preguntado toda la FBI y la CIA junta-

-Oye y por que no me dices de tus padres,nunca los has mencionado-

-Lo siento Issei pero aun no estas listo para decírtelo,quizás en el futuro te lo diga-dijo el peliblanco mientras se iba al salón ya que el timbre ya estaba sonando.

 **(Días mas tarde)**

David regresaba del supermercado con unas bolsas llenas,camiando distraído en que hacer en la situación con los caídos ya que si los mataba como lo tenia pensado tendría problema con grigory o el inframundo,uno por sus subordinados se precupaba especialmente de uno de los cadres que a la minima provocación y proclama sangre,en cambio el inframundo pedirían su unión a sus filas como compensación,David por caminar sin cuidado choco con una chica por accidente.

-Kya-grito la chica por el dolor que causó el choque

-Perdone fue mi cul...-se disculpo pero al ver el rostro y ropas de la chica le asombro

Después de todo no encontraras muchas personas vestidas de monjas en Japón.

-Perdone tambien fue mi culpa mi nombre es Asia Argento-dijo mientras un viento se llevo su velo dejando ver un pelo rubio y unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda.

 **XxxxCambio de escena-Club de ocultismoxxxX**

Se veía a una Rias Gremory agarrándose la cabeza dando señales de un dolor de cabeza mientras miraba unas hojas con fotos de personas con sus perspectivos datos.

-Ninguno de ellos es remotamente interesante o especial y el tiempo se me esta acabando-

-Pasa algo Rías?-dijo una preocupada Akeno

-No,solo que no encuentro ninguna persona que me pueda ayudar en mi situación actual y los del consejo a apresurado mi boda de la nada-dijo mientras seguía revisando las hojas.

-Que tal este,parece ideal para reclutarlo-dijo mientras le mostraba una de las tantas hojas que habían.

-Creo que es el mas indicado,destaca mucho mejor que el resto de ellos-dijo con una leve sonrisa-espero no tener que recurrir a lo mismo que con Hyōdō Issei.

Fin capitulo 3

Hola y perdonen por la tardanza eh estado bastante ocupado en la escuela,malditos profesores todos planean joderme de una u otra forma.

También en este capitulo puse como se conocieron David y los padres de Issei solo para hacerles un pequeño reto,como verán el pasado de David no se dice nada ni padres ni nada,así que al final de estas palabras dejare algunas pistas para que lo adivinen,si alguno de ustedes lo descubre tendrán la opción de crear un OC para la historia,si quieren que sea peón de rías o que este en el grupo de Issei y David,pero solo uno.

Algunos se preguntaran por que David dijo eso cuando estaba con Rías,es porque literalmente lo que puse es canónico en Highschool DxD si uno lo piensa detalladamente, por que rías sabiendo que iban por Issei no hizo nada,solo actuó cuando moría,pero bueno de seguro los fans de rías me quedan linchar,así que también puse una excusa para que no quede como la mala del es hora de los Rewiew

Ahora les dejo las pistas.

Proyecto

Iglesia

Devil's Slayer

Artificial

Bueno fin de las pistas sin mas que decir me despido.

Adiós

PD:si tiene dos pizzas yo vengo y me como una y media,que hacen ustedes?


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece le pertenece a su perspectivo creador,solo los Ocs y la historia son mios.

Capitulo 4

Ya había pasado media hora desde que David se había encontrado con monja rubia,al parecer estaba perdida y no le habían dicho que en Kuoh no había iglesias,bueno había una pero esa estaba abandonada desde hace ya mucho años,para rematar la rubia no sabia japones así que no podía pedir a nadie indicaciones ya que no le entendían,el agradecía a cualquier ser omnisciente ya que la encontró en un domingo.

Ahora ambos estaban en un restaurante ya que Asia estaba con hambre,luego de unos minutos David recordo que Asia no entendía el idioma del país así que pidió para ella unos panqueques con jugo de naranja,para el nada ya que el desayuno ya hace un rato.

-Dime Asia donde te quedaras,no puedes ir a la iglesia ya que no hay nadie ahi o eso creo-

-Cierto,pero no tengo otra opción ya que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir-dijo algo triste la rubia.

- _(no me la puedo llevar a la casa,solo tengo una habitación y es la que uso,nota mental crear mas cuartos en la casa)_ -pensaba el peliblanco algo frustrado por no poder ayudarla

-Haa~ lo único que puedo hacer es llevarte a a la iglesia y ver si hay alguien allí-suspiro y comento el peliblanco.

Luego de que Asia terminara sus panqueques y que David pagase por la comida,ambos salieron rumbo a la iglesia que estaba cerca de las afueras de Kuoh,luego de una hora de caminata llegaron y vieron a un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos rojos con ropas de clerigo.

-Padre Freed!-

-Asia,te estaba buscando donde estabas y quien es el que te acompaña?-pregunto el peliplatino.

-Ella se perdió por Kuoh así que la traje aquí y solo soy un conocido de Asia-dijo David mientras cruzaba miradas con el cura,su instinto le decia que el era peligroso.

-Ya veo,bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos,vamos Asia-dijo el peliplatino

-Padre Freed,me dejaría despedirme?-

-Claro Asia te espero en la iglesia-

-Bueno Asia cuidate,tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún dia-se despedia el peliblanco

-Espera dime tu nombre,nunca me lo dijiste-le detuvo la rubia

-Ah si me olvide de ese detalle,mi nombre es Ezomori David fue un gusto conocerte Asia-se despidió el peliblanco mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Mientras caminaba sintió un poder parecido al sacro pero corrompido,David al sentirlo sonrió para sus adentros,ya tenia la ubicación de la base de los caídos sentía pena por Asia le agradaba bastante la chica,pero tal vez los caídos la tenían para usarla como pantalla junto con Freed y hacer creer a los habitantes de la ciudad que nada malo o inusual pasaba ahí.

 **(Time Skip-Al día siguiente)**

Tanto Issei como David se encontraban en el club de ocultismo,razon? habían sido llamados por Rías Gremory, según ella era un asunto importante.

-Dime Rias-san por que nos llamo-pregunto el castaño

-Verán,los llame ya que quería presentarles a la otra encargada de la ciudad-dijo la pelirroja mientras se creaba un circulo mágico color azul marino a lado suyo.

Del circulo salieron un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh ( **perdonen pero no me acuerdo de su apariencia,ellos son del grupo sitri pero sin saji),** pasado un rato empezaron a presentarse.

-Bueno Rías,quienes son los que tienes que presentarme-hablo sona

-Si ellos son Hyōdō Issei-dijo rías mientras señalaba al castaño-y el otro es Ezomori David,es el que te pedí que lo inscribieras a la academia.

-Es un placer conocerlos,soy Sona Sitri heredera del clan Sitri y ellos son mi séquito-se presentó Sona.

-Vaya,al parecer no todos los demonios son iguales tu eres mas educada que Gremory-san-dijo el peliblanco con tono burlón.

-Bueno Rías me dijo que tenian información sobre los asesinatos por los caidos-dijo Sona mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-De echo solo tengo su ubicación de su base y una que otra teoría nada mas-dijo el peliblanco mientras se encogia de brazos

-Y yo solo tengo su patron de movimientos-dijo el castaño

-No importa incluso si es un poco sera útil,pero digame primero los patrones de ataque-hablo esta vez Rías

-Al parecer los caídos atacan cuando sienten la energía que expulsa las Sacred Gear cuando están despertando,primero lo confirman y ven cuales son los que le faltan poco para su despertar,mandan la información a Grigory para recibir datos de dicha Sacred Gear y recién proceder a intentar reclutar a los portadores con Sacred Gear interesantes o útiles para ellos,a los que quedan los matan para evitar que ustedes sean reencarnados por ustedes,su patrón de ataque es de media semana por portador-dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a todos menos a David que sonreía con orgullo.

-Y-Ya veo es un poco confuso pero se entiende,podrían decirme la ubicacion de la base de los caídos-dijo Rías aun sorprendida

-Pues ayer me encontré con una monja que estaba perdida en Kuoh,la monja estaba buscando la iglesia lo cual yo la acompañe,al llegar fui recibido por un sacerdote posiblemente un exorcista cuando me estaba retirando sentí poder sacro corrupto,señal que había ángeles caídos en la iglesia;gracias por los datos que me dio Gremory-san donde encontraron los cadáveres de los portadores de Sacred Gear pude ver que algunos se repetían por ejemplo un parque que se ubicaba 2 kilómetros de la iglesia entre otros puntos algo alejados pero ideales para matar y llegar a su base rápidamente-dijo el peliblanco seriamente-ahora quisiera escuchar su plan en contra de los caidos-

Todas los demonios que estaban en el lugar estaban en un estado de shock literalmente la respuesta están en sus narices y nunca lo notaron,la herederas sintierom un golpe en sus orgullos en especial Sona ya que ella era una estratega y fue superada por dos humanos.

-P-Pues nosotras no podemos hacer mucho por el tratado de no violencia, así que esperábamos que nos dijesen algún plan suyo o nos ayudaran-dijo Sona mientras sentía impotencia la cual noto David.

-No se preocupen,yo tengo un plan solo que tiene que ser de la misma forma que issei murio-vio como no le entendieron-en pocas palabras yo iré por Kuoh expulsando un poco de poder haciendo que los caídos traten de reclutarme o matarme,luego uno de sus familiares tendría que darme un circulo mágico, no se preocupen no lo usare,ellos actuaran rápido para reclutarme o matarme,cuando me diga que es un caido cuando yo podre actuar fingiré que escapo pero me voy al punto mas cercano a la iglesia que es el parque donde Issei estará esperando,ambos expulsaremos nuestro poder para llamar la atención de los demás caídos los cuales nos atacaran es probable que vayan los exorcistas,nosotros los eliminaremos en si,ustedes solo reportaran que los caídos estaban matando portadores,detalles mas detalles menos-dijo el peliblanco mientras respiraba profundamente,parecía que le faltaba el aire

-Me parece correcto,ustedes al ser humanos no tendrán algún problema con las facciones, pero ustedes dos tienen poder suficiente para hacerles frente?-dijo Rias algo arrogante

Ambos chicos sonrieron y expulsaron su aura,los demonios presentes se sintieron abrumados por la cantidad de poder que tenían,según ellos tenían poder suficiente como para derrotarlos a todos los presentes sin problemas.

-Bueno ya nos retiramos por el momento si alguno de sus siervos va hacer un contrato les recomendaría que vaya acompañados y no te preocupes Sitri-san aun eres una _novata_ en estas cosas-dijo el peliblanco.

Luego de que ambos se retiraron ambas herederas hablaron.

-Tsubaki dime tienes alguna información de ellos dos-pregunto Sona.

-El de Hyōdō-san tengo por que?-

-Dame la información de Hyōdō issei-

-Pues hijo único de una pareja de esposos,su conducta era la del típico adolescente pervertido en el pasado pero últimamente ya no hace nada pervertido,historial familiar nada destacable,en la escuela se le considera una persona inteligente pero nadie se le quiere relacionar por su pasado.

-Y dime Rías tienes información de Ezomori-san-pregunto Sona interesada

-Nada intente buscar pero ese tipo es prácticamente un fantasma,no encontré nada es probable que hasta su propio nombre sea falso,por que lo piensas reclutar?-dijo Rías

-Talvez,su inteligencia es suficiente como para descubrir los planes de los caídos y también si mal no recuerdo también el tuyo,su poder sobrepasa al de un demonio de clase alta completamente madurado y si no hay información sobre el realmente debe ser bueno ocultando información-dijo Sona-bueno Rías me retiro ya es algo tarde para que nuestros séquitos hagan contratos,nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba junto con su séquito en un circulo mágico.

 **(Time Skip-Dias después)**

Ya había pasado varios días desde la reunión entre los dos portadores de Longinus y las herederas con sus respectivos séquitos,tal y como lo dijo David en estos días estuvo liberando un poco de poder,el ya sentía como lo seguian;de lejos pero lo seguían.

Hasta ahora no se había vuelto a encontrar a Asia,realmente quería saber si ella estaba enterada de lo que hacían esos caidos,por ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que los caídos hagan su movida lo cual sentía que seria mas pronto de que lo esperaba.

Vio una bella chica de edad de 17 años o así parecía,tenía el pelo largo y azul,estaba vestida con un uniforme de alguna escuela y mostraba mucho el escote;David al verla o mejor dicho sentir su energia confirmo que era una caído,lo mas probable es que tratasen de reclutar por eso enviaron una mujer para que lo "seduzca" y lo convenciera de unirse a ellos.

-P-Perdone pero usted es Ezomori David-hablo la chica con un tono de voz tímido

-Si,ese soy yo necesita algo señorita-actuo lo mas natural que podía el peliblanco

-Pues vera Ezomori-san...¿estas saliendo con alguien?-

-¿eh?-se hizo el desentendido el peliblanco.

-Q-queria sa-saber si esta saliendo con alguien-

-No,no estoy saliendo con nadie en particular-

-¡Que bueno!...entonces...¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-pregunto roja la chica

El peliblanco silbo mentalmente,si no sabiese que es lo que intentaba la chica fácilmente lo hubiera engañado.

-Claro...¿por que no?-

La chica sonrió ampliamente,su rostro estaba mas rojo de lo que ya estaba antes.

-E-entonces nos vemos el sábado,en el centro comercial,no llegues tarde David-kun-

-Esta bien pero dime tu nombre-

-Jeje claro que torpe,yo soy Amano Yuuma-

-( _Es en serio,acaso no pueden crear otro nombre falso)_ Adiós Yuuma,te veré el sabado-se despidió el peliblanco

 **(Time skip-Sabado)(Pov David)**

La "cita" ya casi había terminado,veo como me lleva justamente donde esta Issei oculto,menos mal que le enseñe a ocultar su presencia si no el plan se hubiera jodido rápido,paramos donde estaba la fuente y la caído me empezó a hablar.

-Ezomori-san,me diverti mucho en nuestra cita y quería pedirte algo-me dijo mientras sonreía

-Si esta a mi alcanze lo hare-le dije mientras sonreía

 _Puedes morir por mi_

Ella al decir esas palabras libero un gran instinto asesino,de seguro para paralizar a la víctima y matarla rápidamente,lastima que no funciona en mi,además sentí como creaba una barrera.

Veo como se transforma en una bella mujer pelo largo y azul,vestida con un traje negro que mostraba sus grandes pechos,me haze preguntar si todas la caidos son así de sexis como serian las ángeles.

-Mi nombre es Kalawarner,no te preocupes sera rápido y sin dolor-me dijo mientras daba una sonrisa que decía lo contrario.

Creo una lanza de luz que uso para intentar perforarle el pecho,en serio,hay tantos lugares para atacar y van siempre por el pecho,cree una espada la cual use rápidamente para protegerme de la lanza.

-Hum entonces si eres un peligro como se me informo-me dijo mientras sacaba sus alas y se alzaba en vuelo

Oíste eso Issei,me consideran un peligro,si algún día conozco al líder de los caidos le daré una patada en los bajos que lo hará gritar y lo escuchara hasta Michael allá en el cielo

-Joder,eso es lo que odio de ustedes,a la mínima oportunidad y ya están sacando sus alas-dije mientras creaba una ametralladora.

-Jajaja,se te ve la envidia,además ningúna estupida arma humana me hara daño,así que me dejare por un rato-me dijo con voz arrogante

En serio ella cree que hize una ametralladora por nada,ja ilusa,jale el gatillo y en vez que salgan balas salen esferas magicas de fuego,rayo y una que otra bala de diferente calibre;hubieran visto su cara era de shock y miedo puro,confiarse fue su perdicion,veo como inútilmente trata de protegerse pero ya era tarde.

La imagen siguiente era digna de un anime gore,el cuerpo por la parte de los brazos estaba bastante quemados se le podía ver un poco los huesos,su pecho estaba lleno de huecos gracias a las balas se veía literalmente lo que tenia adentro,sus piernas estaban están quemadas y agujereadas y la cabeza esta como si le hubiese dado un escopetazo directamente.

-Oye Issei, ya sal de ahí que ya se acabo-dije algo desilusionado esperaba que fuera mas fuerte y nuestra pelea no duro ni veinte minutos.

Vi como Issei sale de los arbustos, vio como estaba el cuerpo de kalawarner y...libero todo el almuerzo,al parecer comió pollo de que Issei regurgitara su almuerzo me miro y me dijo.

-Creo que no debí enseñarte esos anime,quien hubiese sabido que lo echo en la vida real-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- **[Esto no es nada compañero,cuando yo estaba vivo mis enemigos quedaban mucho peor ]-** dijo el dragón con orgullo,después de todo si piensas en dragones peleando solo seria destrucción y fuego matando todo a su paso.

 **(Fin Pov David)**

Luego de tranquilizar a Issei,por la imagen perturbadora que le dio Ddraig además de su amigo,empezaron a caminar con dirección a la iglesia para destruir a los caídos que estaban matando a los humanos,por su parte David quería sacar a Asia y tal vez a Freed, después de todo ellos eran inocentes o quizás no ya vería el eso después.

 **XxxxCambio de escena-Iglesia de kuohxxxX**

Ambos portadores de Longinus estaban al frente de la iglesia,ambos sentían el poder corrupto de dos angeles caidos,además de otras firmas seguramente eran exorcistas renegados y una energía que poco a poco se iba.

-Esa energía es de Asia-murmuró el peliblanco mientras corría rápidamente con dirección a la iglesia

-Espera David!-grito el castaño desconcertado por la acciones de su amigo

Callo a oídos sordos el grito de Issei,pues David ya estaba dentro de la iglesia.

-Vaya vaya,pero no es ese mocoso de mierda que acompañaba a Asia-dijo con malicia una voz conocida para David.

-Freed!dime donde esta Asia?!-exigió el peliblanco.

-Entonces si te preocupabas por ella,ja yo creí que solo era pena lo de aquella vez-dijo mientras sacaba su espada de luz y una pistola

-Entonces eres un exorcista renegado,aun así dime donde esta Asia!-

-Si tanto quieres saber pues te lo dire,debajo de la capilla hay unas escaleras ahí se encuentra,pero para pasar tienes que derrotarme-dijo mientras lo señalaba con su pistola

Al finalizar sus palabras Freed disparo con dirección a la pierna de David el cual vio las intenciones del exorcista,se movió rápidamente esquivando el disparo,creo la misma pistola y katana que uso con el demonio renegado.

Se acerco rápidamente donde estaba Freed,el cual tenia su espada preparada olvidando un detalle .

-Acaso lo haz olvidado Freed,las espadas de luz no sirven en los humanos!-grito el peliblanco mientras daba un tajo con intensión de partir en dos a su oponente.

-Tch,lo olvide sera mejor que me retire igual ya esta terminando la ceremonia;nos volveremos a ver mocoso de mierda!-grito mientras explotaba una granada cegadora.

Una gran cantidad de luz hizo aparición en la iglesia,cuando se fue Freed ya se había ido.

-Carajo se escapo,no importa Asia esta en peligro-

Fue donde estaba la capilla la cual retiro,bajo las escaleras y vio una gran cantidad de exorcistas renegados y al final estaba un hombre vestido con una gabardina y un sombrero cubriendo su rostro junto a Asia encadenada a una cruz con un orbe de color verde saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Vaya,ya llego el héroe,pero llego muy tarde;matenlo-hablo el de la gabardina

Todos los exorcistas,saltaron sobre un David cuyos ojos estaban tapados por su pelo,confiados por sus números atacaron sin temor alguno.

Que gran error

Una masacre dio inicio en el lugar,por quien?,pues era por un David enfurecido,los exorcistas eran cortados a la mitad,desmembrados,decapitados y baleados hasta después de muertos,gritos de agonía y suplicas se escucho en la iglesia,luego de unos minutos ya no habían ningun exorcista vivo,solo había unos grandes charcos de sangres con los cuerpos de lo exorcistas.

- _Termino como en aquella vez_ -vio donde estaba el cuerpo de Asia,ante sus ojos le pareció ver una versión mas adulta de la chica rubia,desangrándose al lado de Asia

-Vaya,te pasaste un poco de la mano,humano,aunque no importa mucho ellos solo eran mera carne de cañón-dijo tranquilamente mientras ignoraba el estado del lugar donde estaba

David vio como ese hombre entre sus manos tenia un orbe verde con dos anillos dentro,de repente el hombre se puso los anillos en sus dedos,cuando se puso ambos anillos estos desaparecierom repentinamente.

-Yo soy Dohnaseek y me eh convertido en el ángel caído supremo!-dijo el caído eufórico

El caído vio como su enemigo temblaba de ira,le miraba con ira,odio y desprecio mientras emanaba un aura color negra con bordes morados.

-Que pasa humano,acaso amabas a esa chica,acaso no sabes que es la necrofilia asi no te preocupes,aun puedes disfrutar de ella mientras esta tibia-se burlo el caído mientras se alzaba en vuelo

-Bastardo,ya cabaste tu propia tumba,afortunadamente yo soy mas amable que ustedes así que será rápido-

David dio un disparo rápido hacia las alas del caído,el cual esquivo el caído,sin aviso previo se lanzo a David mientras creaba una lanza e intento darle una estocada.

-Me subestimas caido-dijo el peliblanco esquivaba la lanza que amenazaba con perforarle el pecho.

David disparo una ráfaga de proyectiles hacia el caído con dirección a las alas,un grito de dolor dio Dohnaseek al sentir como las balas perforaban sus alas,aprovechando que el caído estaba débil fue donde estaba el cuerpo de Asia,saco su cuerpo de aquella cruz pero antes de retirarse del lugar vio al caído,alzo su mano mientras creaba una esfera color rojo disparándola sin ninguna compacion al caido,vio como el caído se convertía en ceniza dejando el mismo orbe que vio hace unos minutos atrás,lo cogió y procedió a irse del lugar

Regreso a donde había peleado con Freed,sentía como poco a poco los latidos del corazón de Asia se detenia,la puso en una de las tantas bancas que había,luego le puso los anillos y vio como Asia habría los ojos débilmente.

-E-Ezomori-san... es u-usted?-

-Si Asia, perdón por llegar tan tarde-dijo triste David

-Yo puedo ayudarla Ezomori-san-

-Gremory-san que hace aquí?-dijo sorprendido ya que no la sintio

-Las preguntas para despues,dime Asia quieres seguir viviendo?-

-S-Si-dijo débilmente la rubia

-Solo dime tu nombre y podre ayudarte-

-M-Mi n-nombre es Asia A-Argento-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos dando su último aliento

Rías saco una pieza de ajedrez de su bolsillo y esta floto a donde estaba Asia

-Yo ordenó,en nombre de Rías ,Asia Argento. Yo,te resucitare de nuevo a esta tierra como mi siervo y renaceras como un ,mi alfil,renace con una nueva vida!-

La pieza se introdujo en el pecho de Asia y desaparecio,Asia abrió los ojos de golpe y respiro jadeante,David abrazo a Asia antes de cargarla en sus brazos al estilo princesa.

-Gremory-san hoy la llevare a mi casa espero no te moleste-

-No importa Ezomori-san solo mañana señala en el club-

-Dime David,solo dejo que me digan por mi nombre a los que tenga un poco de confianza,también va para ti Asia,sera mejor que salgamos de aqui-

- _(Ya veo el...no confiaba en mi ni un poco)_ -fueron lo pensamientos de Rías mientras juntos al peliblanco irse de aquel lugar

Luego de salir David le dio Asia a Rías,sacando de entre sus ropas un detonador presiono el botón y vio como esa iglesia era destruida junto con todo lo que había adentro,volvió a cargar a Asia y se fue a casa.

- _(Ahora que lo pienso, donde demonios se metió Issei?)_

Fin capitulo 4

Hola y perdonen si me tarde pero eh estado enfermo amanecia con fiebre y en las noches parecia un muerto por lo palido que estaba además se me iba la luz y no son excusas voy avisando.

Con esto ya eh cubrido la parte de los caídos y Asia,también quería disculparme si las peleas son cortas pero con el inmenso poder que tiene tanto David como Issei(mas información cap 2) pues las peleas iniciales serán aburridas pero no se enojen que en la parte de Riser y delante sera mas interesante ya que los enemigos son mas poderosos.

Si te gusto la historia pues escribe un rewiew para animarme y poder hacerlo mejor,ojo si es que quieres yo no te obligo a nada.

Sin mas que decir o hacer me despido.

Adiós.


	5. capitulo 5

Cláusula de exención de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, la pertenece a su respectivo creador en solitario Ocs y la historia son mios.

-Hola-Personaje hablando

\- ( _Hola_ ) -Personaje pensando

 **\- [Hola]** -Seres sellados o internos hablando

\- **[** _ **Hola**_ **] -** Seres sellados o internos pensando

 **\- (Academia Kuoh) -** Cambio de Escena o Saltos de Tiempos

 **Capitulo** **5**

 **POV David**

Como había prometido a Rias traje a Asia al Club de ocultismo,ella estaba radiante y sonriente casi como esos actores de la televisión,¿por que tan feliz estaba?,pues ella al fin tenia lo que quería un amigo aunque yo la veía mas como una hermana menor que cuidar.

Luego de haberla dejado con Rías y su séquito,me fui corriendo al salón por que ya estaba llegando tarde,culpa mia por ser tan vago y levantarse tarde,llego al salon y me sientó como siempre,Issei al parecer ya había llegado estaba mirando la ventana.

-Oye Issei que pasa ¿estas mal?-

-Ah no solo que escuche que va haber una nueva alumna y estoy pensando como es-

-Donde te habías ido ayer,no te vi después de que entre a la iglesia-susurre

-Ahh,es que luego que ignoraras mi grito,una loli con alas de caido junto unos exorcistas vinieron y me atacaron,peleamos,se pusieron arrogantes y los mate fin-me dijo con rostro inexpresivo,el aun no se acostumbraba al matar a seres.

Asi que eso paso ayer ademas que va ver una nueva alumna,eso explicaría por que vi hoy a los chicos de la academia tan emocionados,como sera esa nueva chica.

 **Fin POV David**

El profesor entro,dio su monólogo de siempre solo que les dio una sorpresa a sus alumnos.

-Bueno alumnos se que es sorpresivo pero tenemos una nueva alumna de transferida,por favor pasa-

Una chica pelo rubio,ojos verde esmeralda,rostro inocente,vestida con la ropa femenina de la academia entro al salón,los hombres la vieron con ojos pervertidos,las mujeres sonrojadas por el rostro inocente de la rubia,un David shockeado y Issei parecía que se aguantaba la risa por la cara de shock de su amigo.

-Bueno por favor presentate señorita-

-Hai,soy Asia Argento un gusto conocerlos-dijo la rubia mientras terminaba con una liguera reverencia

Todos los hombres gritaron que bella chica,kawaiii y tantas otras frases,las chicas decían que tenían que cuidar a la inocente chica.

-Bueno pueden hacer sus preguntas,claro si Argento-san no le molesta-

Los chicos aprovecharon para preguntar cosas como edad,que le gustaba hacer o donde estaba viviendo.

-P-Pues mi edad es de 15 años,me gusta mucho la lectura y estoy viviendo actualmente con David-san-dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa la mirada de los chicos le asustaba un poco.

Todo grito de emoción o felicidad se fue como el viento,las mujeres miraron con envidia a la rubia,los hombres miraban enfurecidos al peliblanco el cual les devolvió una mirada nada amistosa con un mensaje que hizo que los hombres estremecieran.

 **(COMO PONGAN SUS MANOS EN ELLA LES JURO QUE LES ARRANCO LA HOMBRIA CON MIS PUÑOS Y SE LAS HAGO COMER MALDITOS BASTARDOS!)**

¿Pero por qué tanto temió a David?

Pues muy simple mi estimado lector,unos días después de que David entrase a la academia en el receso mientras iba a un lugar un tanto apartado que había encontrado antes para comer tranquilo sus amadas manzanas el era adicto a ellas aunque nunca lo admitiria,vio como dos chicos,siendo específicos el famoso dúo pervertido,veían en un agujero en la pared y soltaban una que otra risa de pervertidos,el hizo un grito para avisar a las mujeres que estaban siendo espiadas.

Ambos pervertidos al ver que fueron descubiertos se prepararon para escapar cosa que no lograron ya que David los agarro,les dio unos pocos golpes y se rato los encontraron ambos con la nariz rota,rostro algo moreteado y vieron como lloraban "lágrimas de sangre" mientras se agarraban a su "Compañero",dijeron que el peliblanco fue el que los habia golpeado,cuando le preguntaron al peliblanco solo dijo...un hombre que espía a una mujer es peor que las ratas,obviamente mintiendo pero no podía decir que los golpeo solo por que estaban en su lugar secreto.

Las mujeres lo vieron como un héroe,los hombres como un maldito traidor y David gano un tiempo en detención,un excelente lugar para comer en paz sus manzanas y un sobrenombre.

 _ **El caballero Oscuro de Kuoh**_

Y es por eso mi estimado lector que los hombres en la academia Kuoh le temen y odian a David, como las mujeres por ser una especie de "chico malo".

* * *

( **Time-Club de ocultismo)**

Las clases ya terminaron y tanto. Issei, David y Asia fueron donde el club de ocultismo y que las Rías quieren presentar oficialmente a la rubia como uno de sus amados y enseñarle sus deberes como diablesa **(** **Femenino de Diablo o demonio ).**

-Bueno demosle una cálida bienvenida a Asia Argento, su nueva compañera-dijo que la pelirroja ya señalaba a Asia y aplaudía a la vez.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, Akeno había traído un pastel que decía _**"Welcome Asia"**_ , se repartió el pastel entre todos, sirvieron bebidas a todos los incluidos a Issei y David, actuaron como unos adolescentes en fin de cuentas, al final de la fiesta dijeron que por el momento viven en el club junto con Rías mientras buscaban algún lugar donde quedarse.

David al escuchar lo que se fuese una su casa como ayer, pero también tenia solo un cuarto y dormir en la sala no es algo muy agradable que se diga, y no podia modificar su casa como si nada,después de todo como explicar a los vecinos o peor aun a las autoridades que de la nada en su casa tenia mas cuartos y era más grande, sus pensamientos fueron interpuestos por una fuerte luz que alumbraron por unos instantes el lugar, vio como el grupo Sitri hizo la aparición con un nuevo integrante.

¿Como lo supo?,simple cuando los conoció hace unos días atrás el grupo Sitri era solo de mujeres y ahora apareció un joven de un circulo mágico junto los Sitri,que prueba necesitaba alguien para ver que ese joven era su siervo,hasta un idiota lo descifraría.

-Hola Rías, vine por lo que hablamos ayer-dijo Sona con típico rostro serio.

-¿Está pronto Sona? Aunque te lo dije ayer pensé que lo harías otro dia-dijo Rías casualmente.

-Solo quería hacer rápido, tal vez no tengamos tiempo despues-

Rías que la vio con la confusión hasta que se acordó de su compromiso, con el tema de los caídos se había olvidado por completo, solo en paro, presento un su séquito al grupo Sitri y otro dúo de los seres humanos que estaban en el club, Sona también presento a su grupo con sus respectivas presentaciones de nombre y otros, al parecer hacían esto para los nuevos de ambos grupos.

-Soy Saji Genshirou-se presento el nuevo del grupo Sitri **(** **La flojera me gana ya saben como es el)**

Issei le dio la mano y Saji se apretó fuertemente, se sentó y se sentó al instante, parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo acerco a Asia y el tomo de la mano y intento darle un beso, pero David se metio, le agarro la mano y la apretó.

-Soy Ezomori David, metete con mi amigo o mi hermana y el mato entendido-dijo el peliblanco mientras que la apretaba con mucha fuerza la mano del rubio Sitri.

-No te temo caballero oscuro, solo eres un humano no me puedes derrotar-dijo arrogantemente el rubio Sitri.

-Saji, ya basta ninguno de nosotros juntos puede ganar un Hyōdō-san y Ezomori-san-dijo Sona mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

Las rías veían la escena con tristeza y melancolía, extrañaban estos días tan pacíficos, solo una escapatoria pero no creían que funcionara, pero como dice el dicho "el que no arriesga, no gana".

-David-san-

-Si Rias-san-dijo con confianza el peliblanco, confiaba en ella por haber ayudado a Asia.

-David-san se que es repentino pero ... por favor conviertete en mi peón-

El tiempo parecía haber parado en ese lugar, todos estaban interesados en lo que diría al peliblanco, después de todo con el poder que tenia todos los enemigos temblarían.

-Si quieres intentalo,si funciona sere tu siervo y si no no lo seré,al final nadie ganara nada-dijo David desinteresado,incluso si no podía usar su poder completamente era bastante el que tenia,si lograban convertirlo ganaría mas tiempo de vida y tal vez controlar un poco mas su poder y si no pues no ganaba nada,por eso no le importaba tonterías como perder su "humanidad".

Todos se extrañaron por su forma de responder a tan importante pregunta,Rías solo se encogió de hombros y saco sus ocho peones,sabia que con el nivel de poder del peliblanco se le acabarían todos o tal vez sobraría uno o dos,pero se arriesgaría para poder tener a David en su séquito,le pidió que se recostase y puso las piezas en su pecho y ahora era cuando se arriesgaría a todo o nada.

 **Por orden de Rías Gremory**

 **Tu Ezomori David**

 **Volver a caminar en este mundo**

 **Sella este contrato**

 **Y**

 **Conviertete en mi sirviente**

A la par a la voz de Rías las piezas empezaron a emitir una luz rojiza,el sello de la casa Gremory se formo debajo de David,las piezas entraban lentamente,pero ocurrió algo que nadie espero las piezas empezaron a salir por si solas.

Un silencio se formo en el lugar,nunca habían visto esto,se había realiazado el cántico completo,tenían las piezas y el reencarnado no era un Dios o ser de categoría superior no había falla notable solo tenían la teoría de que el poder de Ezomori David era comparable a un demonio de categoría suprema y por ende Rias no lo podia reencarnar por que le faltaba poder o el nombre de este era falso.

-Bueno supongo que no funciono,sera mejor que me retire-dijo el peliblanco sacando de su asombro a todos,todos menos el castaño el ya sabia como era su amigo.

-Espera,al menos pídeme algo compensartelo yo era la que salia ganando si te convertías en mi siervo-pidio avergonzada Rías,por un momento creyó que todo ese poder le libraría de sus cadenas pero vio que solo se pondría ella sola mas cadenas.

-*suspiro* bueno si así quieres,solo te pediré que CUIDES a Asia y que permitas que tanto Issei como yo estemos en tu club-dijo el peliblanco asiendo énfasis en cuidar,así mínimo podía asegurarse de la seguridad de la rubia que quería como una hermana.

-Claro que cuidare de Asia,después de todo,yo trato a mis sirvientes como familia y amigos y no preocupes si quieren pueden ser parte del club de Ocultismo-

David solo agradeció y se retiro rápidamente junto con Issei,los demonios se preguntaban por que siempre andaban juntos,hasta rumores había en la academia,que ambos eran una pareja gay,cosa que hizo que un grupo de fujoshis hicieran FanArt de ambos en poses nada santas,otros que simplemente eran muy buenos amigos o ambos no tenían mas amigos y una teoría de lo mas loca que ambos eran alienígenas que tenían el fin de llevarse a las mujeres de la academia.

Sip,rumores de los tantos que había en esa academia.

* * *

 **(Time skip-Varios días después)**

Estos días habían sido de lo peor para el joven peliblanco,envidiba a su amigo castaño ya que no se preocuparía de estas cosas hasta la mayoría de edad,pero de seguro te preguntarás de que hablo,¿no es asi?,pues hablo de las reformas en la casa de David.

Pero por que tanto problema te preguntarás,si consiguió una casa,que tan difícil era hacer un piso nuevo a su casa?,pues mucho, tenia que pedir permiso a las autoridades cosa de que por si era difícil ya que lo vigilaban por ser menor de edad y mas que estos andaban pidiendo información de los padres del joven,nada que un poco de magia no arreglase,pero realmente le desesperaba la poca libertad que tenia en su casa,a lo mucho logro poder plantar unos árboles frutales en el jardín.

Pero sera mejor que dejemos de hablar de David y problemas que probablemente no entiendas aun.

Para Rías Gremory estos días habían sido "normales" entre comillas después de todo que tan normal es la vida de un demonio o mejor dicho,¿cual es su definición de normal para los demonios? Claro si tomas encuentra que a ellos le encargaban matar a demonios renegados,tener contratos con humanos y que su entretenimiento era una simulación del campo de batalla y ellos lo trataban como si fuese pan de cada dia.

Lo único que había echo estos días fue estudiar,charlar de vez en cuando con su amiga de la infancia y ver que sus siervos hagan sus contratos satisfactoriamente,veía como el dúo de humanos se relacionaba con sus siervos,ahora que lo pensaba,cual era las sacred gear de ellos,dijeron que tenían pero no dijeron como se llamaban o para que servían,tal vez se los preguntaría mañana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brillo producto de un circulo color plata,cuando el brillo se fue vio a una mujer vestida como una maid francesa de edad rondando entre 24 a 26 años,pelo gris plateado,ojos azules y con un cuerpo que haría envidiar a una modelo.

-Ojou-sama he venido para decirle que mañana vendrá Riser-sama para hablar con usted-

-¿Estarás presente Grayfia?-pregunto Rías con nerviosismo,ella odiaba a Riser completamente y era bastante probable que haría alguna locura.

-Rías,estaré presente tanto por obligación como deseo propio,intentalo hacérmelo mas fácil por favor y no cometas alguna tontería por favor-dijo mientras se iba por el mismo circulo magico de antes.

-Claro que no haré una tontería Onee-sama-

* * *

 **(Time Skip-Al día siguiente) (Club de ocultismo)**

Todos los miembros del club de ocultismo estaban,tambien Issei y David la tensión era tanta que parecía poder poderse cortar con esas putas tijeras de plástico que te daban de niño y que cuando cortabas papel parecía como si estubieses cortando una jodida lamina de acero,si así de fea estaba la tensión en el club de ocultismo.

¿La razón?

El era un tipo como de 20 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules,vestía casualmente de traje rojo oscuro,no traía corbata y su camisa estaba desabotonada dejando ver su pecho..el tipo podía ser guapo si no tuviese esa cara de "soy mejor que tu en todos los aspectos",el rubio estaba sentado al lado de Rías que tenia un rostro de disgusto total y detrás de ellos estaba Grayfia con un rostro de seriedad absoluta.

-Bueno querida Rias,como ya sabrás eh venido para llevarte conmigo al inframundo y poder casarnos-

Vieron como el rubio le agarro la muñeca de Rías con fuerza.

-Sueltame Riser-dijo Rías enojada

-Disculpe pero veo que a Rias-san no quiere que la toques,así que seria tan amable de soltarla antes que se arrepienta-se metió el castaño.

-Hmp,quien eres siervo-

-Creo que es cortesía decir uno su nombre antes de exigir el nombre de otra persona,¿no lo crees?-

-Demonio de clase baja,si un superior te ordena algo,debes cumplirla además no me toques si no quieres que queme tu mano-dijo mientras expulsaba un poco de fuego por la mano detenida.

Issei desiso su agarre en la mano de Riser,a el no le importaba quemarse,su parte dragón gracias a la Booster Gear lo hacia mas resistente al fuego.

-Rías acaso no le dijiste a este...-

Miro al séquito de Rías,al peliblanco y al final al castaño con la misma mirada,como si estuviese mirando a la basura o a alguien con la peste negra.

-plebeyo quien soy,bueno no importa incluso los superiores tenemos que hacernos conocer, mi nombre es Riser Phenex-

-Yo soy Hyōdō Issei,no es un gusto conocerte-se presentó algo burlón el castaño

-Debo decir que te falto disciplinar mejor a tus siervos Rías-dijo ignorando lo que le dijo el castaño

-Ya vasta Riser ya te dije esto y te lo volveré a decir,no me voy a casar contigo!-

-Si Rías eh escuchado varias veces decir lo mismo,pero sabes que tu casa esta en una situación critica y sabes que este método es esencial para evitar la crisis-

-Los problemas de la casa Gremory son cosa mía Riser,mi padre y mi hermano me prometieron que seria libre hasta cuando me gradúe de la universidad-

-Pues claro que puedes graduarte de la universidad,puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana con tus siervos pero tu padre y Sirzech-sama están muy preocupados ya que temen que la casa Gremory se valla a la extincion al no querer continuar,hemos perdido muchos demonios de sangre pura en la gran guerra y aunque ya termino,la rivalidad y el odio sigue ahi...no es extraño que un heredero muera-

De la nada el rubio Phenex extendió lo dos brazos como si estuviese dando un discurso.

-Tu y yo fuimos elegidos para continuar mi casa y evitar la destrucción de la tuya,además de poder traer al cuarto super-demonio-

-Dime Rías quieres que tu casa quede en el olvido-hablo con el tono de "esto te perjudica mas que a mi"

-No dejare que mi casa quede en el olvido...Voy a tomar un marido-

-Excelente Rías vamos de inmediato al inframundo para-

-Pero no me mal entiendas,yo me casare con quien quiera y ese no eres tu Riser-

Todos el séquito de Rías se veía orgulloso de su ama,del como se oponía incluso si la posibilidad era cero porciento.

-...Tu sabes que soy un demonio de clase alta,que ostenta el nombre del clan puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche,a mi nunca me gusto el mundo humano el fuego y el viento de este mundo me es un ser que representa ambos elementos como yo ¡Eso es insoportable!

Alrededor del Riser las llamas aparecieron amenazando con incinerar todo el lugar.

-Te llevare de vuelta al inframundo,incluso si tengo que quem...-

Riser no pudo terminar de hablar ya alguien le había lanzado una especie de humo blanco que apago sus llamas,vio como un joven peliblanco apagaba las llamas con un extintor,lo raro era que el joven tenia un casco de bombero.

-Carajo,te pasaste pollo kentacky por poco y nos morimos quemados-dijo David mientras apagaba el fuego con el extintor

-Acaso osas burlarte de mi demonio de clase baja-dijo mientras le lanzaba una gran bola de fuego.

David solo uso su extintor para apagar la esfera ignorando la cara de sorpresa de los demás,después de todo estaba dejando en ridiculo a un demonio además de neutralizar su ataque con un extintor.

-No idiota solo no quiero morir quemado,acaso no sabes como quedan los cadáveres por quemadura,los ojos explotan cuando mueres de esa manera-murmuro el peliblanco,había visto casos de muertes así en la television y como quedaron los cuerpos era algo que no quería recordar.

Rías ignoro lo que ocurrio y expulso su energía de manera brusca haciendo que todas las miradas vallan hacia ella,Riser respondió de la misma manera,la cantidad de energía expulsaban ambos hacían que les faltase el aire a todo el séquito de Rías,el dúo de humanos estaban tan frescos como lechugas y Grayfia veía que era momento que intermediera.

-Ojou-sama,Riser-sama por favor paren o me veré obligada a detenerlos-dijo mientras expulsaba un poco de poder como amenaza.

Tanto Rías como Riser dejaron de expulsar su poder y se volvieron a sentar con claras señales de disgusto en sus rostros.

-Los señores así como Sirzech-sama, tambien los lideres de Phenex sabían que esto terminaría así,por eso quisieron darle la ultima opcion-

-¿Cual ultima opción Grayfia?-pregunto Rías

-Ojou-sama si aun quiere mantener su opinión, pues seria en un Rating Game,con Riser-sama como oponente-

-Ya veo,tenían previsto que me negaría así que recurrieron a esto,Dios¿Por que todos quieren tener el control de mi vida?-dijo antes de agarrarse la cabeza,castigo del sistema del cielo por decir el nombre de Dios

-Entonces Ojou-sama ¿Esta diciendo que no quiere un Rating Game con Riser-sama?-

-No,esta es una oportunidad unica,bien entonces cuando vamos a pelear Riser-

-Amada Rías estas segura,compara nuestra experiencia¿aun quieres pelear contra mi?-

-Lo hare ¡Yo te derrotare Riser!-

-Bien,si ganas harás lo que quieras con tu vida,pero si yo gano nos casaremos de inmediato;pero Rías esos son todos tus sirvientes,por que si es así la pelea sera un la sacerdotisa del relámpago podrá luchar a la par con mis sirvientes-dijo arrogante el rubio Phenex mientras una llamarada atrás de el apareció,cuando se fue el fuego dejo ver un grupo de mujeres **(Joder no me acuerdo sus apariencias,solo imaginen el séquito de Riser)**

-Estas son mis siervas,chicas ellos son sus futuros rivales-

-Riser-sama puedo quedarme con ése chico rubio-dijo una chica que tenia un atuendo chino.

-Pero de que hablan,ese chico castaño es bastante guapo,Riser-sama por favor cuando ganemos nos lo deja un rato-hablaron unas chicas que hacían cosplay de gato

-Riser-sama espero no le moleste que me divierta y eduque a ese joven de pelo blanco-ahora hablo una chica con pelo morado y con grandes pechos.

No era necesario decir que el trio de chicos estaban incómodos por las declaraciones de esas chicas,David y Kiba por las miradas que le daban las mujeres,en cuestión de Issei era por que las chicas lo "pidieron" eran un poco menores que el,además que no quería ser tachado de lolicon.

-Claro no me importa,después de todo estaré ocupado con Rias,el partido sera en 10 días espero y con entrenamiento puedan durar enfrente mio,la próxima vez que nos veamos sera en el campo de batalla-

-Lo esperare con ansias-

Riser y su séquito se retiraron,Grayfia hizo una reverencia y tambien se fue.

-Bueno Rías sera mejor que se preparen,tienen muy poco tiempo para fortalecerse aunque si quieres te ayudare,pero no me contendre en lo mas minimo en sus entrenamientos-

-Si,por favor entrenenos-dijeron todos los demonios al unísono

-Pero Rías-san dime tienes algún lugar para poder entrenar plenamente-pregunto el castaño

-Pues tengo una casa en las montañas,seria ideal para que entrenemos-

Te preguntaras¿por que le pedían a David que los entrenara?

Simple hace unos días le había comentado que el entreno a Issei y con el poder que gano el con su entrenamiento,obviamente oculto el echo que tenían el poder para rivalizar con Dioses el no quería que se asustaran y los vieran como monstruos.

 **FIN CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Joder,me siento como muerto en vida los exámenes,estar enfermo y dormir poco me ha afectado bastante,como podrán ver ha cambiado mi escritura,se lo debo a unos conocidos,no diré nombre por respeto y perdonen la tardanza.

Como notaran en el siguiente capitulo sera entrenamiento, la pelea con la paloma de Riser y el final de la primera temporada del anime,eh estado pensando en ver otra vez el anime que ya se me esta olvidando algunos personajes.

Ya te preguntarás por que puse partes "realistas",pues eh visto en fics que algunos sacan casas,mansiones,monstruos que miden lo mismo que la estatua de la libertad y tanta cosa ignorando el gobierno o autoridad,yo lo que deseo en este fic es poder combinar la realidad con la fantasía de los animes,así que no piensen que puse relleno ni nada de eso ya que eso será lo ultimo que haga si es que no me quedan otras opciones para continuar.

Por cierto en caso que se pregunten por que hay partes que me eh "comido" pues por que no le veo importancia alguna mas que relacionar mas a los personajes que aparezcan, eh pensado en escribir OVAs que se encargen de eso,si mas o menos como las originales pero con la inclusión del peliblanco y nueva personalidad de Issei que actúa mayormente serio,pero sigue con su perversión de antes ahí el dicho:

 **Si eres algo una vez,lo seras para siempre**

Lo cual seria "pervertido una vez,pervertido para siempre"

Si te gusto pues pon en un Rewiew para así animarme,si no te quieres perder nada pues dale Follow o Favorito pero yo no te obligo a nada si lo haces es por que te nace la necesidad de hacerlo.

Pues sin mas que decir o hacer.

Aquí Muriéndome de sueño ,enfermedad y cansancio en Perú

Se despide Zenyth Tempest

Adios


	6. Capitulo 6

Se ve a un par de personas en una sala,uno de ellos era un joven de 17 años pelinegro que hablaba con una persona mayor que extrañamente se parecia a Dohnaseek,pero al sujeto no se le podia ver el rostro.

-Bueno ese sera el monto que te pagare,solo tienes que leer lo que esta escrito y nada mas-hablo el joven

-Esta bien,es una cantidad justa si no le molesta me retiro a hacer mi trabajo-

-Bueno,...oh hola lector cuyo genero no se como veras estoy cansado de leer lo que escribo así que contrate a alguien que lo haga por mi,solo espero que funcione o sino tendré que volver a leerlo yo otra vez,bueno mejor vayamos a la historia y perdonen la tardanza-

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador solo los Ocs y la historia son mios.

-Hola-Personaje hablando

-( _Hola_ )-Personaje pensando

 **-[Hola]** -Seres sellados o internos hablando

- **[** _ **Hola**_ **]-** Seres sellados o internos pensando

 **-(Academia Kuoh)-** Cambio de Escena o Saltos de Tiempos

 **Capitulo 6**

 **(Montañas)**

Tal y como había dicho David,no se contuvo en lo mas mínimo,para llegar a la casa de Rias en las montañas se tenia que caminar ya que la ruta era demasiado estrecha para que un carro pase por ahí,pero por que digo que no se contuvo,pues por que le puso a todos sellos de peso,haciendo que su peso se mas del que puedan soportar y no discrimino por ser hombres,mujeres,amigos y familia en caso de Asia.

Ambos portadores de Longinus aprovecharon para entrenar físicamente con sellos de gravedad y peso,aun si eran bestialmente fuertes sus cuerpos apenas y soportaban el 18% de su poder total,en el castaño era 20% por su parte dragon.

Llegaron a la casa o mejor dicho mansion,prácticamente era de esas mansiones que solo tendría uno en solo sus sueños,llegaron exhaustos,caminar con esos sellos era agotador y para empeorar ya era demasiado tarde para entrenar así que David procedió a quitar los sellos,todos se dieron unos baños obviamente chicas y chicos separados,cenaron algo gracias a Asia que cocino algo para que no pasaran hambre y todos se fueron a la cama para recuperar energías.

 **(Al siguiente día)**

-Bien,lo primero que harán sera trotar un poco,algo básico pero quiero evitar que se lastimen de forma innecesaria-dijo el peliblanco con ropas deportivas

Todos salieron a trotar,algo común incluso para los humanos pero como era de día les era mas difícil hacer ejercicios incluso los mas básicos a los demonios por su naturaleza de seres nocturnos;al rato terminaron el trotar algo cansados pero listos para entrenar de verdad.

-Bien ya calentamos, lo primero que haré sera medir su potencial de pelea así que pelearan uno en contra mía,así podre ver que necesitan para mejorar,el primero eres tu Kiba,crea una espada para el combate-

Kiba haciendo caso a lo que dijo el peliblanco creo la espada y se puso en posición para iniciar la pelea.

-David-san con que se va a defender?-pregunto curioso el rubio Gremory

-Jeje pues creo que ya es hora que sepan la habilidad de mi sacred gear o mejor dicho mi Longinus-dijo David sorprendiendo a todos menos el castaño que ya sabia el nombre y función del Longinus de su amigo.

-Mi Longinus es algo parecida a tu Sacred Gear Kiba,solo que no me limita a solo las espadas,puedo crear lo que desee siempre y cuando no sean seres vivos y tenga una mínima comprensión de lo que quiero crear-dijo mientras todos se sorprendían otra vez pero lo miraban confundidos.

-No entiendo,por que no puedes crear personas y que eso de comprender-preguntó Rías

-Pues el crear vida de por si es un tabú además de un insulto para los Dioses ya que un "mortal" no debe tener ese derecho,aunque si puedo crear un cuerpo pero este no estaría vivo, en cuestión a comprender es básicamente tener una idea de lo que quieres crear,no puedes crear o construir algo sin saber que quieres,cosas como espadas o casas puedes construir fácilmente ya que tienes una idea "base" de como es,pero armas de fuego o mágicas tienes que saber su estructura y componentes cosa que no sabes-explico el peliblanco mientras creaba una katana

-Ara Ara y cual es el nombre de su Longinus David-san-pregunto Akeno sorprendida al ver como creaban una katana de la nada

-Ya les dije que me digan David,detesto los honoríficos y respondiendo tu pregunta es Innovate Clear,pero ya fue mucha charla es hora del duelo,uno gana si le hace un corte al contrincante,esas son las reglas-dijo David

Kiba asintió y uso la velocidad que le daba la pieza de "caballo" para acabar rápido la pelea.

KLINK

KLINK

KLINK

KLINK

Kiba vío como cada ataque que daba era repelida con la parte sin filo de la katana del peliblanco,David cansado de ser siempre el atacado decidió comenzar a atacar,rápidamente le daba sablazos al rubio que evitaba a duras penas hasta que la espada no pudo mas y se quebró por la fuerza que tenían los ataques de su enemigo,David aprovecho y le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-Bien ya vi lo que quería,Kiba siendo sincero tu eres mas como un caballero esos de antaño,tu atacas mas a la espada que al enemigo además tus espadas le falta ser mas resistentes,según lo que me comentaste las únicas espadas especiales que tienes en tu arsenal son una que devora la luz,una de hielo y una de fuego,lo que harás en el entrenamiento sera una espada que sea muy resistente a los embates pero lo suficientemente liguera para poder moverla sin problema alguno,cuando lo logres hacer suficientemente resistente además intentaras ponerle algún elemento magico te recomiendo el de oscuridad es el mas ideal a tu estilo,tambien entrenare contigo ya que somos mas similares en cuestión de uso de armas y sacred gear,ahora ve con Asia para que te cure el corte que te hize-dijo el peliblanco

Kiba solo pudo asentir mientras iba a donde la rubia para que lo curara,se dio cuenta que si David hubiese querido fácilmente le abría quitado la espada además de matarlo,pero solo se dedico a estudiar su estilo y ver sus fallas,era alguien de temer.

-Bueno Koneko es tu turno-dijo David mientras se tronaba los nudillos

Koneko asintió con su típica cara de poker,aunque están algo curiosa por ver lo que ese chico le iba a enseñar.

-Bien Koneko yo se que tu eres una torre,pieza que se especializa en la fuerza bruta y una gran defensa,las reglas es que el logra caer al otro gana-dijo mientras se ponía en guardia,no usaría ninguna arma ya que Koneko usaba solo sus puños para pelear y quería pelear con igualdad de condiciones.

Koneko corrio con dirección a David mientras juntaba fuerza en sus puños para acabar rápido la pelea.

Koneko dio varios golpes que o eran esquivados o David usaba sus manos para detenerla,ella solo se enojo ya que sintió que no la tomaba en serio y tomaba la pelea como un juego.

Sintió como alguien le agarraba el hombro,volteo y vio como el peliblanco estaba detrás suyo ella ni siquiera lo había sentido,David empezó a dar golpes rapidos que apenas eran esquivados por Koneko,hasta que sintió un golpe en el pecho que la hizo caer,pero justo antes de caer David la agarro para que no se lastimase,aun si era un entrenamiento el no quería hacer daños que se podían evitar

-Bueno,Koneko tu no tienes ningún estilo en especial solo das golpes cargados con una inmensa fuerza que da un gran daño al enemigo si es que le da,no puedo hacer mucho por ti así que entrenaras con Issei,ambos usaran sellos de peso así tu velocidad y tiempo de reaccion aumentara además tendrán combates durante los días que quedan y perdona si me pase en la pelea-dijo y se disculpó David,pensó que podría aguantar algunos de sus golpes por ser una torre pero vio que no era así.

-No se preocupe y daré lo mejor de mi,la próxima vez que peleemos yo ganare-dijo Koneko mientras se iba con el castaño a entrenar.

-Bueno Akeno-san y Rias-san no pelearé con ustedes,así que solo les diré que harán,primero Akeno intenta que tus hechizos no te consuman tanto de tu poder,intenta enseñarle magia defensiva y de ataque a Asia,en cuestión a ti Rías intenta aprender el combate cercano,el poder de la destrucción que tienes es de por si peligroso en un combate seria fatal recibir tus golpes,también idea planes para que puedas a derrotar a Riser,ahora si me disculpan me voy,vamos Kiba tenemos que entrenar-dijo David mientras se iba con el rubio.

El ya sabia que Akeno era la mas completa por así decirlo,magia,fuerza y velocidad era lo que daba la pieza de reina,pero también sabia que sus ataques eran del tipo que con unos ocho o nueve y tu poder ya casi estaba en cero,esperaba que su hermana pueda aprender magia para defenderse,la pieza de alfil que tenia solo daba mas magia al usuario tenia que pensar en algo para que se defienda,tal vez algún arma,para Rías el había visto su poder cuando se encargaban de demonios renegados,su habilidad de su poder era algo que preocuparse,pero aun era inmadura se dejaba llevar por las emociones y siempre atacaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

 **(Time Skip-Nueve días después)**

El tiempo que se les dio para que entrenaran ya casi había acabado,todo el grupo Gremory tubo sus mejoras en su forma de pelear.

Kiba con ayuda de David logro hacer la espada que se le pidio era bastante filosa que hasta podía cortar grandes arboles de un solo tajo ademas la hizo lo suficientemente resistente como para usarla como un escudo improvisado,su velocidad y reflejos habían aumentado un poco,logro ponerle el elemento de oscuridad en su espada,si que se sorprendió cuando la uso la primera vez,al parecer cuando usaba el elemento de oscuridad podía lanzar ráfagas y proyectiles por así decirlo,ideal para el combate lejano.

Koneko gracias a la ayuda del castaño,su fuerza aumento bastante así como sus reflejos y velocidad,además aprendió en ese tiempo los puntos débiles del cuerpo cuales aprovechaba para dar sus golpes y derrotar a su oponente sin lastimarse mucho.

Akeno logró hacer que sus hechizos no gastaran tanto de su poder,también hizo que sus ataques fueran rápidos y precisos pero eso vería en el Rating Game,era muy diferente pelear con alguien que se defendía y no solo darle a los árboles,rocas o muros que usaba para practicar.

Asia aprendió algunos hechizos de defensa,aprendió algunos ataques pero eran mayormente los básicos ya que la mayoría de su poder lo necesitaba para su Sacred Gear.

Rías era la que se esforzó mas,pudo usar el poder de la destrucción para el combate,cosa que fue difícil ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar su poder en forma de ráfagas,ideo su plan para el Rating Game esperaba poder compensar cantidad con la calidad de su séquito.

Ahora todos estaban en el Club de ocultismo el tiempo que tenían para que se cumpliese era muy poco para seguir entrenando así que se estaban descansando,un fuerte brillo aparecio del cual salio Grayfia.

-Los preparativos para el Rating Game ya están listos,Ojou-sama en unos minutos los miembros de su séquito y usted serán llevados al campo de batalla que esta en una dimensión í podrán pelear sin contenerse-dijo mientras veía como asentían todos

-Además la batalla sera vista por los miembros de ambas familias en diferentes puntos de observación,así como las casas nobles én el Maou Lucifer-sama estará viendo esta batalla,así que no lo olviden-dijo mientras todos se sorprendían.

Luego de unos minutos una gran cantidad de luz apareció llevándose al grupo Gremory.

-Oye David,dime crees que puedan ganar el Rating Game-preguntó el castaño mientras miraba a su amigo

-Te sere sincero Issei,es poco probable que ganen,son 16 personas contra 5 incluso si son mas fuertes que ellos,el desgaste de las peleas aran que pierdan,por mi parte me iré a casa ya que tengo cosas que hacer-

-Solo iras a comer manzanas verdad,tu y tu adicción a la manzana-señalo el castaño burlón

-Mira quien habla el que era apaleado por el club de kendo hasta la gente empezaba a creer que eras un masoquista,pero dejándome de tonterías que pasa con Ddraig no le eh escuchado desde que peleamos contra los caidos-pregunto curioso ya que el dragón era bastante conversador cuando entrenaron.

Issei solo negó con la cabeza mientras invocaba la Booster Gear,David solo miro curioso a la gema verde del guantelete antes de escuchar unos fuertes ronquidos haciendo que mirase incrédulo a Issei.

-Esta...durmiendo?-

-Si,después de todo no tiene mucho que hacer ahí adentro aunque sus ronquidos son bastante molestos incluso cuando duermo los escucho,bueno me voy a casa te veo mas tarde-

-Te acompaño quiero dormir porque algo me dice que esta noche sera interesante-

* * *

 **(Time Skip-Casa de David)**

Ya era de noche,tal y como lo había dicho había dormido desde la tarde y ahora estaba completamente lleno de energía, no sabia el porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que habría una pelea,ahora solo veia la television esperando que su presentimiento fuese correcto,le aburría una vida tranquila y pacífica,para alguien como el una vida tranquila no era lo suyo,el solo deseaba tener buenas peleas contra seres poderosos.

Como ya casi era costumbre para el algo interrumpió sus pensamientos,un fuerte brillo producto de un circulo mágico apareció en el centro de su casa,apago la televisión y vio que la persona que salia del circulo era como la versión masculina de Rias pero un poco mayor, si,Sirzech Lucifer antes conocido como Sirzech Gremory había hecho aparicion en su casa.

-Genial me esperaba un demonio renegado o hasta un caído,pero nunca me imagine que un Maou viniese por este lugar,en definitiva Kuoh atrae a los seres sobrenaturales-dijo con asombro y sarcasmo el peliblanco.

-Dime,¿tu eres Ezomori David-san?-

-Si lo soy,necesita algo de mi el gran Maou-sama-dijo burlón

-Ignorare tu burla,pero necesito que me hagas un gran favor-

-*suspiro* Bien que necesitas,que mate a una persona,que le haga de terrorista o que le haga una broma a alguien,debes ser especifico-

-Necesito que evites la boda entre Riser Phenex y Rias Gremory-dijo con seriedad el Maou

-¿Perdió el Rating Game?-dijo curioso el peliblanco

-Si,por desgracia perdió,habían derrotado a todas las piezas de Riser y casi lo derrotan pero no contaron que el tuviese un frasco de lágrimas del Fénix y esa fue la razón de su derrota-

-Vaya,pero lo que me es importante para mi es por que me pides ayuda a mi,un simple humano-

-No te hagas el inocente,Rias me contó que tu ayudaste en el problema de los caídos,también con algunos demonios renegados,que los entrenaste,además de ser un usuario de una Longinus y sabes que soy un Maou cosa que no todos los humanos saben-

-Esta bien me has atrapado,pero yo que gano ayudandote,no soy un demonio al cual que le puedes ordenar lo que quieras y soy lo suficiente fuerte como para darte pelea,así que dime que gano yo-

-Que es lo que quieres,poder,fama,riqueza tal vez muchas mujeres-dijo intentando tentarlo

-Sabes si fueras mujer hubiese caído pero solo quiero que reformes mi casa,solo tengo un cuarto que es el que uso,si le haces la reforma yo te ayudo-dijo viendo la oportunidad de tener mas espacio en su pequeña cárcel como le dice el.

-Esta bien,¿no quieres nada mas?-

-También quería saber como sabes donde vivo,el único que sabe es Issei-

-Ya hable con el,dijo que si aceptabas el lo haría sin pedir nada-

- _(Maldito Issei,prácticamente me echaste el muerto a mi)_ -

-Bueno toma esto,imbuyele algo de tu poder y podrás ir a la ceremonia,sera en 10 minutos la ceremonia-dijo el Maou mientras le daba un folleto con un circulo mágico impreso-Y en caso que necesites contactarme llama a Grayfia se que te dio un folleto como este,bueno yo me retiro-

Sirzech invocó un circulo mágico y se saco su celular y llamo a una persona en especifico.

-Hola soy Issei por el momento no estoy así que deja tu mensaje-

-Deja de bromear,no caeré en la misma broma dos veces-

-Bueno ¿ya fue el hermano de Rias-san a tu casa no? ya estoy listo así que me voy adelantando-

-Espera! Mierda me corto,sera mejor que me prepare-

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena-Inframundo)**

-Les agradezco su presencia damas y caballeros hoy es el día mas importante para todo el serán testigos de la unión de los dos clanes mas importantes en nuestro hogar... la unión de los clanes Gremory y Phenex,sin mas preámbulos les presento a mi futura esposa Rias Gremory!-exclamo Riser vestido con un ostentoso traje de noble, apartándose un poco,dejando aparecer a Rias Gremory en un atravido y sensual traje de novia,con un rostro que mostraba su claro disgusto.

BAM!

El gran estruendo hizo que todos los presentes mirasen en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban Riser y Rias.

Observaron como las puertas del salón estaban abiertas.

Con un par de guardias tirados e inconscientes en la entrada del salón.

Todos los presentes como unos chicos,uno de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color vestido con el uniforme de alguna academia,el otro era un chico pelo blanco y con ojos de color violeta vestido igual manera como el chico castaño.

Un gran grupo de guardias rodearon rápidamente a ambos chicos.

Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang

Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes los guardias fueron derrotados por el chico castaño que tenia en su mano una pistola negra con detalles dorados.

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo?-pregunto uno de los tantos nobles que estaban en el lugar como invitados.

-Este es un pequeño espectáculo que prepare-hablo un hombre pelirrojo con ropas dignas de algún emperador.

-¡Sirzech Lucifer-sama!-exclamaron atónitos la mayoría de los presentes.

-Sirzech-sama...¿A que se refiere con espect...?-intento decir el Phenex pero fue interrumpido por el Maou.

-Raiser-kun,fue muy interesante observar el Rating Game,pero contra mi hermana menor que no tenia ni la experiencia y contaba con la mitad de sus piezas,bueno...-explico el pelirrojo.

-¿Tiene alguna queja acerca del Rating Game?-pregunto el Phenex molesto.

-Para las tuviera,el Rating Game se volvería inútil,sin mencionar que las circunstancias involucradas esta vez,mi antigua familia quedaría ía algo interesante para la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana-Paso a mirar a ambos chicos-Ustedes los chicos de allí... ¿Podrian mostrarnos a mi y a los nobles su poder?-

Rias vio esperanzada a ambos chicos,no negaba que Riser era fuerte pero contra esos dos el no tenia ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

-Seran mi última batalla antes de convertirme en un hombre casado-hablo Riser con arrogancia.

-Entonces... como sera tu ultima batalla... ¿no prefiririas pelear contra el actual Sekiryuutei?-pregunto el castaño mientras hacia aparecer el Booster Gear.

-El Sekiryuutei!-exclamo un noble

-El Dragón emperador Rojo,una existencia odiada incluso por el jefe del cielo!-

-Bien,entonces hagamos una apuesta si yo gano tu y tu amigo serán mis siervos por el resto de dias-dijo asombrado el Phenex

-Esta bien pero si nosotros ganamos la boda y el compromiso se cancela permanentemente-dijo el peliblanco

-Y una chica de tu nobleza pasara a ser de mi propiedad-esta vez hablo el castaño

-Je,acepto de igual manera no hay forma de que ustedes me puedan derrotar-

* * *

 **(Dimensión de bolsillo)**

-¿Ahora como decidimos quien peleara primero?-se preguntaron ambos humanos antes de poner una cara de seriedad absoluta.

-...Piedra,Papel o Tijeras!-gritaron ambos aun con esos rostros,enserio y yo que me esperaba una pelea,se apuntaran con sus pistolas al estilo del viejo oeste o algo épico.

(Zen-Calla narrador y solo lee la maldita historia!)

Ya,me callo ahora donde me quede,ah! aquí es,prosigamos con la historia.

Riser enojado por que ambos chicos se habían olvidado de su presencia les lanzo una gran bola de fuego,impactando a los distraídos chicos y que también alzo una gran cantidad de polvo.

-No se atrevan a ignorarme pero como soy generoso les dare esta oportunidad de rendirse,quiero evitar que mis futuros siervos sean dañados-

El polvo al disiparse revelo a ambos chicos mirando a Riser enojados por el ataque a traición.

-Lo lamento pollo Kentacky,pero soy el tipo de personas que no se retiran y por esta vez no me contendre... Balance Breaker!-grito el castaño

 **[Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker]**

Una armadura de dragón color rojo,tenia gemas verdes,ojos verdes también tenia una larga cola en punta en la parte de la espalda,con dos grandes alas rojas extendidas cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Issei.

-Parece que el pollo se convirtio en gallina,bueno creo que yo revelare una de mis cartas, Booster Gear!-grito el peliblanco.

El famoso guantelete hizo aparición en el brazo derecho de David,asombrando y aterrorizando los que vieron,era impensable que hubiese dos portadores de una misma Longinus y peor aun la que contenía a uno de los dos dragones celestiales,los mismos seres que causaron un caos en la guerra.

-No se crean los muy fuertes,incluso si ambos tienen la Booster Gear no me podrás derrotar a mi un ser con la inmortalidad del ave Phenex-exclamo arrogante el Phenex.

Riser lanzo una gran cantidad de de esferas de fuego que iban rápidamente a los chicos,esferas que fueron destruidas rápidamente ya sea por puñetazos por parte del castaño o cortes rapidos con la katana por el peliblanco,también eran esquivados rápidamente.

-Mierda! Por que me arde tanto,si soy parte dragón-grito el castaño adolorido ya que uno le había dado.

- **[Ya lo olvidaste no Ise,el tiene el fuego del ave Fénix un fuego que es capaz de dañar o incluso matar a un dragón por mas fuerte que seamos contra el fuego]** -fue la explicación del dragón.

-Tch,si es así no nos conviene una pelea del combate cercano,sera mejor que pase a la magia-bufo el castaño enojado,el combate cercano era su fuerte y ahora usarlo era meramente suicida.

-Creo que yo también paso por la magia,mi katana seria derretida rápidamente por sus llamas-hablo el peliblanco

 **[Dragón Shot]**

 **[Dragón Shot]**

Unos disparos rojos fueron disparados a dirección a Riser,el no pudo esquivar el ataque por la velocidad en la que venían asi que puso los brazos en forma de X y recibió el ataque directamente que por la fuerza del golpe perdió un brazo y el otro estaba colgando,parecía dislocado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!-fue el grito de grito de Riser

-Ahora Issei,saca a Alastor rápido y acaba con esto!-grito David mientras creaba una pistola y disparaba rápidamente a Riser que por alguna razón su regeneración no funcionaba.

El colgante del castaño volvió a su estado natural y entendiendo el plan fue con el plan de dar un tajo que acabaría con Riser,pero no pudo dar el ataque decisivo por que una chica estaba en el camino una chica rubia estaba con los brazos abiertos intentando proteger a Riser.

-Por favor paren ya!-grito la chica rubia con temor y con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta bien lo que queria ya lo logre hacer ver que nadie es invencible ya sea por su gran poder,por ser inmortales o por tener una gran regeneración así que no te preocupes Ravel Phenex no dañare mas a tu hermano-hablo David mientras se acercaba.

Issei tambien se acerco desapareciendo su Balance Breaker,quedándose con solo la Booster Gear.

-Yo...soy Riser Phenex...un ser superior...NO VOY A SER VENCIDO POR UNOS DEMONIOS DE CLASE BAJA!-grito iracundo mientras creaba y lanzaba una gigantesca bola de fuego color dorado.

Ravel miro con miedo como su hermano lanzaba esa esfera sin importarle que ella estuviera ahí,pero le aterraba el que su hermano usara las llamas doradas,las mejores llamas del Clan demoníaco Phenex y ella solo se limito a cerrar los ojos esperando sentir el dolor.

-Arrrrrrrggggggghhhh!-fue el grito de Issei que uso su cuerpo como escudo para que Ravel no recibiera el golpe.

-Maldito muere Cero Oscuro!-fue el grito colerico de David al ver como quedo su amigo.

Un haz de color negro con detalles morados fue disparado y golpeo a Riser engulléndolo su cuerpo completamente.

Cuando se fue el ataque de David,Riser se encontraba en el suelo con el brazo y las piernas destruidas completamente;unos círculos mágicos aparecieron para transportarlos a donde estaban antes.

* * *

 **(Cambio de Escena-Inframundo)**

Todos los nobles miraban aterrados como dos "demonios de clase baja" según ellos habían derrotado y dejado a un Phenex,un demonio con una asombrosa regeneracion,que por alguna extraña razón no se puede regenerar algunos desviaron la mirada ya sea por asco o por miedo.

-Como han visto hemos ganado así que la boda se cancela y una de las piezas de Riser Phenex pasa a ser propiedad de Isse-dijo David sin importarle la mirada de furia de alguno de los presentes,el estaba ocupado curando la espalda de Issei con un aura de color verde.

-Si han ganado,como la apuesta lo estipula se cancelara el compromiso entre Rias Gremory y Riser Phenex, ahora Hyōdō Issei-kun cual de todas las piezas elegiras-dijo el Maou ocultando su felicidad de que su hermana sea libre.

-Que ellas eligan,al igual que David solo quería mostrar que nadie es imbatible en el mundo-

Algunas de las siervas de Riser no se mostraban contentas ni nada de eso,se sentían como meros objetos que pasa de una a otra persona.

-S-si es así y-yo me ofrezco como la pieza de Issei-sama-la que hablo no era otra que Ravel Phenex,triste por que tenia que dejar a sus padres y hermanos mayores.

-No te preocupes,por el momento no necesito ayuda alguna así que te puedes quedar aquí mientras tanto-hablo Issei intentado ser amable.

-Si nos disculpan,nos vamos y curen rapido al rubio que esta que se muere-se "despidió" el peliblanco mientras se iba junto con el castaño.

-Malditos Demonios clase baja,no eres nadie para ordenarte tu solo!-grito un noble que intento atacarlo.

Ambos chicos pararon su andar,para expulsar un aura que aterrorizo a casi todos los presentes,Issei estaba cubierto por un aura color negro con bordes rojos y David su aura era color negro con bordes morados solo que había algo destacable.

Sus ojos,la esclerótica de los ojos del chico estaba color negro haciendo que mas su iris color violeta brillasen con mas fuerza.

-No somos unos meros demonios como ustedes...-hablo el castaño

-Solo somos unos humanos que no queran como enemigos-finalizo el peliblanco antes de irse.

 _ **Fin capitulo 6**_

* * *

Al fin lo complete joder,no pondré una excusa ni nada por el estilo esta vez,eh estado ocupado,la escuela,el trabajo y otros factores mas me impidieron escribir.

No puse la pelea de Riser vs Rias porque seria aburrido ya que sin Issei no hay mucho chiste ahí,sin ofender claro.

De seguro ya quedan saber como es la espada de Kiba,esta aparecerá en el arco de Kokabiel, solo diré que no tendrá solo a Sword of Betrayal,el ultimo ataque que uso David es el Cero Oscuras del anime Bleach así que si lo quieren visualizar mejor lo buscan y ya se me da fatal describir a los ataques.

Ya me los imagino preguntándose por que David tiene la Booster gear,se sorprenderán mucho cuando lo descubran y solo diré que no es una réplica y no es el Booster Gear sacado de otro universo o algo parecido.

Hace unos días estaba buscando imágenes que sean parecidos con mi OC y lo encontré,así que si te quieres imaginar mejor a David busca en Google.

"Lunatic Psyker Add" sin comillas claro esta,esa ropa sera la que usara de ahora en adelante en sus peleas pero sin la hombrera,perforaciones,la marca en su rostro,para resumir una ropa comun quitando los objetos metalicos excepto los guantes y aunque como dije antes habrá cambios,el traje de Issei solo busquen "MasterMind Add" y ese es el traje que usara pero color negro en las partes blancas ,obviamente sin los dynamos o en caso que no sepas los objetos flotantes.

Si lo se parezco un fanático,conocí el juego y me envicie,con solo decir que estuve todo un sábado jugando al hacer una OVA por ser Hallowen pero como me tarde lo haré el próximo año.

Si te gusto pues pon en un Rewiew para así animarme,si no te quieres perder nada pues dale Follow o Favorito pero yo no te obligo a nada si lo haces es por que te nace la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sin mas que decir o hacer me despido

Zenyth tempest se despide.

Adios

Pd:como es el final de un arco y hemos llegado a las 1000 vistos y que este capitulo tiene exactamente 5000 palabras pues añadiré un omake,hay muchas groserías así que sean discretos.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

-¡Pero que mierda le paso a mi casa!-fue el grito de David al ver que su cárcel ya no estaba,ahora estaba una mansión gigantesca en donde estaba su casa-Putos demonios ultrapijos pedí una remodelación a la casa no que me dieran una mansión lo suficiente grande como para meter a un ejercito-

-¡Un minuto y mi jodida casa!-le acompañaba en sus gritos Issei ya que su casa no existía mas ahora las casas alrededor a la casa de David ahora eran ocupadas por su mansión.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió dejando ver a Sirzech contento con la casa o por que estaba lejos de su esposa,me inclino por la segunda opcion.

-Te gusta tu nueva casa,David-sa...-no terminar ya que vio como ambos lo mataban con la mirada y por que ambos tenían pistolas apuntando a sus "hijos".

-Donde esta mis padres,Sirzech-sama-dijo fríamente el castaño

-P-Pues están de v-viaje,como pensé que p-podrian involucrarse en lo sobrenatural los mande lejos de aquí y ustedes c-compartirán esta casa-tartamudeo Sirzech

Vio nervioso como ambos bajaban sus armas,pero le aterro como el peliblanco usaba el folleto que le dio alguien y ese alguien era Grayfia.

Como pudo se escapo pero no dio ni diez pasos antes de que un látigo ahorcase su cuello,vio como ambos chicos sonreían siniestramente y apuntaban a la dueña del látigo,que lo jalaba.

-Va a sufrir un castigo de su esposa Sirzech-sama-dijo antes de desaparecer por un circulo mágico.

-Ahora que lo pienso,¿el Maou Lucifer estara casado?meh si lo esta su esposa lo torturará mejor que nosotros juntos,¿te quieres jugar una partida en el PS4 Isse?-

-Jajaja preparaté para comer polvo David-

Y así acaba este omake,Sirzech fue horriblemente torturado,Grayfia fue muy feliz por torturar y David e Isse jugaron hasta en la noche en la PS4.


End file.
